


Take a Bow

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knew for months. Now, he braves the truth sending what he knew into a spiral. (Cheating! Will/Nico implied, bad guy Percy, mean Will at the end. Sorry guys. Name is taken from the song by Rihanna. I looped it while writing this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bow

Will followed the giggles of his boyfriend and the shuffles that accompanied movement. His eyes widened when he heard Nico moan, followed by a deeper chuckle. The bedroom door was closed, Will hovering in front of it. He knew what he would find but he really didn't want to face that truth. He placed his hand on the doorknob lightly; debating on if he should open it, ending what he'd known has gone for months now. He flinched when Nico let out a high pitched keen.

He gave in, turning the brass knob and letting the door open onto the scene. Nico is riding away on Percy's cock, breathy moans and gasps punctuating each move. Will stood there, devastated. Percy noticed him first, cursing as he sat up and dislodging Nico from his lap. Percy scrambled to cover himself with the sheets while Nico just kneeled on the edge of the bed, eyes on Wills, regret filling each and every pore of his being, "Will I-"

"Don't." Will said quietly, turning his head away. He could hear Percy gathering his clothes and dressing. Will moved out of the way when Percy went to the door, "Look, man, I didn't mean for this-"

"Just go," Will ground out through clenched teeth and stinging tears. Percy's jaw closed with a snap. It didn't take him long to exit the house, peeling out of the driveway in his blue Toyota Corolla.

Nico sat still on the bed, head hanging. Gods, he'd been such an idiot. He should have known that Will knew. He peeked out from under his black fringe. Will was still standing in the doorway, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Will," Nico started, standing up. He reached a hand towards Will. The blond stepped back and headed for the living room, tromping down the stairs. Nico hurried to put loose pants on and followed him, "Will please!"

"Save your 'please' for Percy's dick," Will spit. He just wanted out. He wanted to get as far away as possible from Nico and Percy and this house that was suddenly far too small. Nico flinched at the words but tried anyways, "Will I didn't mean-"

"Mean what? Mean to let him fuck you? To hurt me?" Will whipped around to face Nico. Tears still streamed down his face. Nico felt his own eyes prick with tears. He shook his head rapidly, "None of it. Especially not hurting you."

"You couldn't have told me? Couldn't pick up enough balls to just casually drop it in a conversation or something? I had to find out from Hazel! For chrissakes Nico, your sister!" He remembered that conversation well. Hazel had looked so ashamed on his behalf. When he'd gone home that day, Percy was pulling out from the driveway and he remembered feeling disgusted and angry that it was true. What made it worse was when Nico had told him he was just over playing cards.

"I'm sorry!" Nico sobbed before burying his face in his hands. He backed up to the nearest chair and fell into it. Will looked down on his sobbing form with a scowl. Why would he play little victim now? After he was caught in the act.

"I'm leaving," Will stated and moved towards the door. Nico's head flashed up, "Will don't go! You can't leave me!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! Go ask Percy to 'stay' with you," The last little dig was all it took for Nico to collapse on the floor, watching Will leave the house on his knees. The door slam echoed through the house that felt too empty now. Nico listened to the rev of Will's white Jeep. He was truly gone now Nico realized and he wasn't coming back.

The only thing that echoed through the house now was Nico's sobs.


End file.
